


Mac + Riley + Jack + tears

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: When one of the most important people for Mac and Riley dies, they seek mutual comfort
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 42





	Mac + Riley + Jack + tears

Mac felt that today was going to be one of those days when something bad always happened, the day started with a big storm and it was a little cold to be July, but that was not suspicious

What was suspicious was Matty's call, it was not rude or sarcastic as it usually is, he did not explain why he needed it, his only words were "something happened, you have to come to the Phoenix", something strange that Matty's tone was sad and melancholic since his tone was always annoying and somewhat noisy.

He showered and dressed quickly, got in his car and thought things couldn't be worse for him, he and Desi were done like a month ago and Riley had moved in time after leaving him alone in his big house.

Ever since Riley left his house, he had felt quite lonely and if he was honest with himself, he missed her more than he was willing to admit, he missed her bad jokes, he missed finding her on the couch completely asleep after playing any video, he I missed everything about her

When he reached Phoenix and entered the war room, he saw Matty and Russ speak to each other, Desi Bozer and Riley arrived two minutes later.

"They will wonder why I called them on their day off without having a mission," Matty said.

"Yes, I was going to ask that" said Bozer

"What I have to say is not easy to say, but I am almost always a supporter of bad news," Matty said with a sad look.

"Bad news, what do you mean?" Riley asked

"Do you remember Jack's mission?" Matty asked

"Yes, whats up?" Mac asks his tone a little worried

"Jack was in a shootout, a bullet hit him in the chest and he was not wearing a bulletproof vest, he bled to death in the hospital," Matty said with a sad look.

The room was quiet, Riley put her hands to her mouth and Mac could notice her eyes began to fill with tears, Bozer was almost like her and Desi, well, she was better than everyone hiding emotions, so she did not react.

"When this happened?" Mac asks with tears threatening to fall

"I was informed two hours ago of his death," Matty said.

Riley couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, no one tried to stop her as they knew what Jack meant to her and losing him was a huge blow to her.

"Go talk to her" Matty said to Mac

It didn't take Mac a second and he left the room to look for her, it took a few minutes, but he found himself sitting in the server room crying inconsolably on the floor, he approached her and sat next to her and did nothing more than take her in her arms so I can hug her

She buried her face in Mac's chest and let the tears flow freely, wetting her shirt a little and when she saw her cry, Mac couldn't stop and also let herself cry, a time later Mac checked himself and realized that Riley stopped crying too, he tenderly cradled her face and his thumbs caressed her cheeks, she forced a small wistful smile and leaned on touch.

"I never thought Jack would die someday" said Riley

"Yes, I was very close to believing that he was immortal" Mac joked, Riley laughed before going back to the meters in Mac's arms

"Every time I felt sad Jack used to comfort me, now I feel like a big part of me goes with him" his voice threatened to break

Mac didn't know what to say or what to do so he hugged her a little bit tighter and made her more, she cried again and took his shirt tight

"I can't believe he's gone," she said.

"Riles, look at me," he said softly, looking up easily to see him with teary eyes "Jack is not gone, he will always be with us, in our hearts"

"I don't want it in my heart, I want it here with me" she said tearfully like a little girl

"Riley, we can't change the past, we can't go back, but if we can be strong for him, you know Jack wouldn't want this," said Mac.

"the one who cried in the server area" laughed softly

"Yes, he would tell you that you have to be strong and get your butt out of here" Mac joked

"You have to talk to Matty" Riley said quietly

they got up off the ground and walked embraced to the war room, in the war room there is only Matty and no one else

"Where are everybody?" Mac asked.

"They went home, they had a lot that they processed, how are you two?" Matty said

"I can't say we're fine" said Mac

"You want to talk?" Matty asked

"no" Mac and Riley said at the same time

"but we want to know what happened" said Riley without releasing Mac

"As you know, Jack's mission is very classified and I don't know more than you, I only know that tomorrow will be the funeral and the reading of the will will also be tomorrow," said Matty

"Can we go home?" Riley asked quietly.

"Sure" said Matty

Mac and Riley left Phoenix together, she asked Mac if she could drive home and access, but before he could start the car, she took his hand to his attention.

"Can I stay in your house tonight? I don't know if I can be alone in my apartment tonight" said Riley

"Of course yes, my house is your Riles house" said the

when they got to Mac's house they sat on the couch and decided to do absolutely nothing, the day passed in silence until bedtime

It was eleven o'clock at night when Mac woke up when he heard someone knock on his door, he got up and when he opened the door he saw Riley in front of him.

"Riley, what's going on?" Mac asked quietly.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked

Mac fell silent and saw the concern in Riley's eyes.

"You know what, it was stupid, I'll go to my ....." Mac stopped her immediately

"You can stay here" Mac said quietly

she entered the room next to him and sat on the bed, he sat next to her on the bed and took her hand

"I miss him" said riley about to cry

Mac opened his arms and pulled her to him to hug her, buried his face in her chest and cried again.

"I miss him too" whispered Mac

"I wish he was here," she yelled.

Mac hugged her a little tighter "me too"

they stayed like this for a couple more minutes before Mac spoke again

"Maybe we should get some sleep" suggested Mac

She nodded and slowly lay back on the bed, Mac settled next to her and wrapped his arms around her while stroking her hair, neither of them took long to fall asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Riley woke up to the sunlight coming through the sales, felt Mac's strong arms around her waist that kept her close to him, and felt that her body was too close to Mac's.

she moved and turned around to see a Mac sleeping peacefully, she thought maybe she should feel uncomfortable or strange since not every day you wake up in your best friend's bed wrapped in her arms but she doesn't know how she felt, maybe it was because of the fact that she was in love with him

she settled closer to him trying to get some more sleep, his memories of her with Jack invading his mind

The alarm sound of Mac's phone woke both Mac and Riley, she moaned clearly frustrated and brought her body closer to him than Mac

"Mac, turn off that thing" Riley growled in his chest

Mac reached out and turned off the phone alarm, hugged Riley again loving the feel of his warm body against hers.

"good morning" Mac whispered in her ear

"What good do they have?" she asked annoyed

"Okay, you're in a bad mood" Mac joked

"shut up" said Riley

Mac smiled and thought that when Riley was in a bad mood, she was so cute, she got out of bed and experienced the cold air hitting her body after having been hugging Riley all night.

"Mac" called him

"yes?" Mac turned to see her

"sorry about all this" he apologized

"Why do you apologize?" Mac asked.

"I've been kidding you and forgot that you lost Jack too, it's just that this affected me a lot," he said.

Mac gave her a soft smile and walked over to sit next to her, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize Riles, you are my friend and we are here to help each other, whenever I need to be there to help, I promise," Mac said.

Riley thought that tears were forming in her eyes at Mac's words, she approached him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"You know, the same thing happens with you, whenever you need me I will be by your side to help you and if you want to share what that head of yours is now I am willing to listen to you" said Riley

Mac's arms tightened around her, Riley didn't want to let him go, she loved Mac's hugs, they were soft, tender, full of love and they always made her feel safe.

after a few minutes, which for them was like hours, they finally broke up when Mac's phone rang, it was a message from Matty where the time and place for Jack's funeral should be

the time came and Mac and Riley went to the cemetery together, Jack avia requested that his grave be next to his father's

Riley dons a tight black dress and her hair was loose showing off her beautiful curls, Mac donned a black jacket with a white shirt buttoned inside and her usual hairstyle.

Mac held Riley's hand throughout the ceremony feeling the need to, every second it was torture struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to come out every second, but holding Riley's hand with his reminded him that he was not alone.

it was all over and they put the coffin underground, Jack's friends and family were present, but after a while they left the place and the only ones left were Mac and Riley who stood in front of Jack's tombstone

"You know, always after a difficult mission on the verge of death, Jack would come here to talk to his father," said Mac.

"Really?" Riley asked curiously.

"Yes, I always thought it was absurd, but now I understand why he did it" said Mac

"Jack was always adept at fooling around with logic," Riley joked.

"I'm going to miss him a lot" said Mac

Riley wrapped her arms around Mac's waist and pulled him to her to hug him, Mac letting tears fall down his cheeks, as much as he tried to be strong, sadness and pain won the battle.

Mac and Riley clung to each other, avia something in them that attracted and held them together no matter the circumstances, problems, difficulties, every time they were together they could overcome anything.

when a few small drops of water fell from the cloudy sky, it wasn't such a heavy rain, it was just small drops of water, Mac saw Riley rub her arms when a cold wind hit her, Mac took off his suit jacket black and placed it on Riley's shoulders, she smiled softly at him and snuggled into his jacket

Mac approached her and they walked hugging her car, the reading of the will was quick since Jack did not have many belongings besides the things from his apartment and his car, Jack's things were distributed among his friends.

Before leaving the place, the man who had read the will approached Mac and Riley.

Excuse me, is it Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis? asked the man

"if it's us" replied Mac

"Mr. Dalton, I leave this to you two," the man entered a small key

"What's this key for?" Mac asked.

"Mr. Dalton said that when his time came, Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis would give him this, it was something that left you two," the man explained.

"Just the two of us?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Mr. Dalton said that key opens a box that he has kept in his house" said the man

"thank you very much" Mac thanked him

Mac and Riley sit in the car and will be quiet for a while before Riley speaks

"I can't believe he gave me his car" Riley said looking at Jack's car keys in his hands

"Well, Jack knew how much you liked his car, it was logical that he gave it to you" said Mac as he started the car

"Mac, what do you think is in the box?" Riley asked.

"Knowing Jack, it is most likely the Brus Willis signature that I somehow managed to obtain," Mac joked.

"Or maybe a perfect Star Wars movie," Riley joked.

"What you are going to be, can be something very Jack" said Mac with a smile

They reached Jack's apartment and stood in front of the door, Mac hesitated a second when he was going to open the door, but when he looked at Riley he remembered that he was not alone.

They entered Jack's house and saw all of Jack's things completely the way he left them the last time he was here.

"Find the box here and I'll find it in your room," said Mac.

"Okay" she agreed

Mac entered Jack's room and started looking for the box, found various things about Jack that he kept when he returned after a mission, he looked in one of the closet closets and found a box with a note saying "for Mac and Riley opening in case something bad happens to me "Mac took the box and walked to the living room

"I found the box" said Mac

Riley turned and smiled at him, they both sat together on the sofa to open the box, when they opened the box they found no nonsense from Jack, just a note that said the following:

I know if you are reading this it means something happened to me or it could have killed me, I wrote this a day before I started my mission to tell you what I had not said before.

I mean how much we love you, more than anything in the world, it's fun, I always wanted to have a child but with our line of work that was not possible, but I realized that you two are like my children, you always will be. I know my little son mainly Riley, I want to tell you that although I am not there with you in person, now I am in your hearts.

Maybe I died, but the love I feel for you will never die and that love will continue there every day, I know you must be sad now, but I know they have each other and can support each other, I was always surprised how two connected from the first second they found

I say this from my own experience: when you lose someone you love, you feel that your world is falling apart, you feel lonely and sad, but I am going to tell you something very important and that is that if you have each other, you will never be alone, I want them to help each other, I want them to love and care

I don't want to keep sending this letter, so I will tell you that I love you guys, I love you with all my heart and I will always love you, just remember that when everything is wrong, you will always have Brus Willis movies to cheer you up

loves you Jack Dalton

Both Mac and Riley were crying, they both forgot how cheesy Jack could be, Riley buried her face in Mac's chest and cried like she never did.

Mac rested his head on Riley and he let himself cry, he lost his mother, his father, his aunt and now Jack, but he promised himself that he would do everything possible not to lose Riley.

Riley walked away from Mac and saw him with a somewhat forced smile, she approached Mac and he did the same, his lips were so close to hers and his lips were literally an inch away, Riley's phone rang , making them move away from each other.

Riley checked her phone and saw it was a message from Bozer, smiled, and saw Mac again.

"Bozer says we take our trawlers to your house because I prepare an incredible dinner," he said standing up.

"That sounds good," said Mac with a smile.

They both went to Mac's house where the rest of the team was waiting, had dinner and talked about many of Jack's anecdotes and all the stories and missions they had with him.

after ten at night they each went to their own house, Riley doubted whether to leave or stay again, so Mac took her by the wrist and saw her with a somewhat sad look

"Riley, if you don't want to go home you know you can stay here" Mac offered

"I don't know, I think it would be better if I go home, I don't want to abuse your hospitality," he said quietly.

"You are not abusing anything, you can stay here with me if you want" Mac said as he approached to hug her

"thanks" he said against his chest

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Mac asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I don't have sleepwear," she said shyly. Riley was still wearing the black dress she wore at Jack's funeral.

"I can fix that" said Mac

I took her to her room and gave her a white T-shirt and sweatpants that would fit her, when she came out of the bathroom already dressed and ready to sleep, she settled next to Mac in bed and neither of them wanted to spend the night away on one from another

Riley fell asleep almost immediately, but Mac stayed awake thinking, he thought Riley looked very beautiful in her sleep, she looked beautiful all the time, then it was when she finally realized that she was in love with Riley without a doubt.

everything in his mind is now very clear, he loved her, she was very important to him and he always trusted him regardless of the conditions, she followed him to the Codex without thinking about the consequence, he knew how to control his emotions like nobody else but Jack he could, he could read his mind easily because he always knew what he was thinking before thinking it, the love he felt for her was much more different than any love he had, this was true love

\--------------------------------------------------

This time Mac woke up alone in his bed, surveyed the room from his spot, and saw that the clothes Riley had worn the night before were folded and placed on one of the chairs in the room, got up from the bed and saw a small note on the table

I have to do something at home, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I left in silence, I'll come later.

with love Riley

he loved that Riley said she loved him even if he was just as a friend, he took the note and put it in one of the installments and went to the bathroom to shower

spent the day watching television and repairing some things, around three in the afternoon he went to the cemetery in his car

He didn't know why he had come here, but there he was again standing in front of Jack's tombstone, he sat down on the ground and let out a deep sigh.

"Hello Jack" Mac greeting

"I came here because I felt a little lonely at home, so I decided to visit and tell you something at the same time," said Mac.

"I'm sure if he had said this when you were alive, he probably would have yelled at me and hit me," Mac said and chuckled.

"I think I'm in love with Riley and I don't know what to do. Jack, seriously, I would love to meet all your expectations of the perfect man for Riley, but I'm not sure I'm a match for Riley, but I know he will do his best to be, "said Mac

"All you have to do is smile at me to realize that every time I see her I am dying to kiss her, all I want is to make her happy, I want to have her by my side, I want to give her all the love she deserves and much more" Mac admitted

"Everything I want to be with her, it took too long for me to realize, but I finally found out that I love her Jack" Mac let a tear roll down her right cheek

Mac's phone rang in his pocket and Mac answered when he saw it was Bozer

"Hi friend where are you, I'm waiting for you at your house" said Bozer on the other end of the line

"Yes, I'm in the cemetery talking to Jack" said Mac

"Talking to Jack?" Bozer asked "you know not to explain, anyway, I thought how sad you were maybe I could make a delicious dinner" Bozer said

"Thanks Bozer, I'll be there soon" said Mac before ending the call

"Well Jack, it was good talking to you" said Mac before getting up, I got home

When he entered his house he felt the delicious smell of Bozer's food, they were together for a while talking about everything until Bozer saw him somewhat worried.

"How strange" said Bozer

"What is strange?" Mac asked.

"I told Riley to come over to dinner with us, but she never came," Bozer said.

"If she told me this morning she would come" commented Mac

"Maybe it will be late" said Bozer

"maybe" Mac repeated in a whisper

Mac was worried that Riley was alone in the state she was in, she knew that a sad person could do something crazy  
after dinner and talking, Bozer went to his house and Mac looked for Riley, a big storm was falling outside, but he decided to go look for her, when I got to his apartment he noticed that his car was there, so he went to look at his house He knocked on the door several times but no one answered, then he went to fetch her from Phoenix in case she had gone there.

I ask several agents if they saw them seen but nobody saw her, I called her several times and left her many messages but she never answered, Mac was scared with little, so she did the only thing she had that was reasonable, I ask one of the technicians who will track your phone

when he found the place he discovered that she was in the cemetery

She arrived at the cemetery, she found that Riley was there but she wasn't there, she wondered how she got here, but the only thing she focused on was finding her.

she felt her heart break when she saw Riley sitting on the ground in front of Jack's tombstone in the rain, he approached her and when she saw him he immediately threw himself into her arms

"I can't do it Mac, I try to be strong, I try to pretend that I was fine, but I can't, I miss him" said Riley, his tears were washed with the rain water

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with crying for someone you love and miss," Mac said.

the water soaked her clothes and hair, but the only thing that mattered to Mac at the time was that Riley was fine and she was in his arms, Mac hated to see her like this suffering and in so much pain

"Riley, we should go to a house, if we stay in the rain we will get sick" said Mac

"Okay" said Riley

They both stood up, but Riley settled under his arm and he wrapped an arm around his waist, when they reached Mac's car and entered, remaining in somewhat awkward silence.

"Riley, what were you doing here?" Mac asked him

"I don't know, I just wanted to come" she said

"with this storm" said Mac

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Riley admitted.

"Did you come by car?" Mac asked.

"That this, an interrogation" Riley said sarcastically

"I understand, you came walking" Mac started the car and drove home

"Riley, if you need to speak here I am to listen to you" said Mac

"I know," said Riley.

five minutes later they got to Mac's house, they both dried their clothes, Mac loaned Riley some clothes

The rain was still falling along with a couple of lightning bolts in the dead of night, Mac lit the fire and Riley launched himself in front of him to warm up a bit.

Mac sat next to him on the terrace in front of the fireplace, he knew very well that when a person does not want to talk about their feelings, they should not be forced to do so because the only thing they get is that person of more frustration but still I could not avoid asking again

"Do you want to talk? If you don't want to, don't do it" said Mac

"I honestly don't know if I want to talk Mac now," he said.

"It was good, but if you need something just tell me" said Mac

"I just need one thing" said Riley

"whatever" Mac said with a smile

"Can you hug me?" Riley asked.

"of course I do" said Mac

Mac pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms, Mac thought that the last days avain had been full of hugs, but while those hugs had Riley he would hug her a thousand times

After a while like that, Riley walked away and told her that she was going to look for her clothes, Mac ran his hands through his hair thinking about everything he felt for her, he wanted to tell her that he loved her but he didn't know how

He got up and went to his room where they found a Riley already dressed, he approached and let the words come out of his mouth without return

"he loved you" he said immediately

"Que?" Riley asked surprised

"Riley, I want to be honest about how I feel about you and the truth is that I don't want to pretend that this is just a friendship anymore, when what I feel for you is true love, the way life taught me that it's worth it loving is getting in my way, I know you don't feel the same but I felt you couldn't save this anymore "Mac admitted

Riley fell silent as she looked Mac in the eye

"Mac, I feel the same way about you, but just like you, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same" Riley admitted

Mac approached her and took her by the waist, brought his face close to hers and his nose brushed hers tenderly.

"It took me a long time to realize it, but finally I realized that the person I love and who is always loving is you" Mac whispered against his lips

Mac caught Riley's lips with her, her lips were perfect, warm and soft, Mac wondered how long she had lived without this.

After a few minutes of separation due to lack of oxygen, Riley gave her a big smile.

"I think I should go home," Riley whispered.

Mac smiled before kissing her neck and Riley wrapped her hands in her hair.

"stay tonight" Mac whispered against her neck and she moaned

"Give me a good reason to stay," Riley joked.

"I have a couple of reasons why you'll like it" Mac followed suit

Mac took her to the bed and laid her on the bed and he lay on her, Mac saw her eyes and kisses her tenderly

I wanted to take this slowly, I wanted the night to be unforgettable for both of us, I wanted to make her forget all the pain and sadness that had a meaning in the last days, I wanted to let her know that I loved her, I wanted to let her know that from that moment she was his and nobody else

He let his hands run over Riley's body as he kissed her, then drew a line of kisses on her skin making her smile.

I kissed her one more time and they both knew tonight would be a night to remember

\-------------------------------------------------

Riley woke up first than Mac, settled closer to him and remembered everything that happened the night before, loved the way Mac touched his body and treated him tenderly, loved the way he left her soft kisses on all her skin, she loves the way Mac whispered sweet things in her ear, she loves the way Mac made her forget all the pain of the past few days in one night.

Mac woke up and placed a tender kiss on her head and she smiled widely.

"good morning" Mac greeted her with a small smile

"good morning" Riley said before kissing her on the lips

"I loved you so much" Mac admitted

"I love you too" he lost his hand in hers and started playing with it

they stayed in bed for a while longer until their stomachs asked for food, Riley made breakfast for the two of them while they sang a song

When they were both eating Mac, I notice Riley a little stiff and distant.

"Everything is fine?" Mac asked him

"Yes, it's just that, this reminds me of breakfast with Jack, now that he's gone I feel a little lonely" Riley admitted

"You are not alone Riles, I am here and I will not leave you, we have each other" Mac took her hand and approached her to hug her

"You are not alone either, I am always with you" Riley said against his chest

"and for that and many more reasons is that I love you" said the

Riley looked him in the eyes before approaching him and kissing him on the lips to pour out all the love he exchanged for him in this kiss.

no matter what happens or when they are away from each other because the love they feel will always keep them together no matter what happens, it didn't matter that they would risk their lives because they were together and would face any problems together

end

Mac  
and  
Riley  
❤️


End file.
